


Muster

by errant_cat_hair



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errant_cat_hair/pseuds/errant_cat_hair





	Muster

It was as if the Twelve had blessed the day themselves. The sky was overcast, but not a snowflake fell in Ishgard. Those who observed noted a fresh, unspoiled swath of land where two groups gathered. Be they mere war games, or a chance to prove oneself, the air still sparked with anticipation. For it was a spectacle of the ages, the muster of Ishgard verses the best of Gridania, Limsa Lominsa, and Ul’dah in the Grand Melee.

A miqo’te garbed in the colors of House Fortemps walked onto the battlefield, her spear strapped to her back. A’shara wore the armor at the request of Emmanellain, to honor her lost friend and mark her as an ally of the Ishgardians. She ruminated to herself about the disadvantage the rest of the Eorzean Alliance faced with her on the opposing side. However, the Lord Commander was a difficult man to say no to. 

Formalities thus performed, both sides sprang into action eager to prove themselves the mightier. Celebrated names in the art of arms clashed against each other as the Grand Melee went on; the Blue, the Bull of Ala Mhigo, and the Warrior of Light among them. Yet, all would not be settled until only one stood.


End file.
